


In The heat of the battle

by Bernicci



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernicci/pseuds/Bernicci
Summary: Just a small prompt 0.0
Kudos: 3





	In The heat of the battle

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything :) I just wanted to play around the marvelous characters created by the amazing author JKR. Having said that I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic :3

As the fight raged on they got separated only to see they're on the opposite ends of the courtyard.

Their eyes met, thinking whether it was worth the risk to just be within each other's reach. With a silent discussion and an intense look, they decided it would be worth it.

They ran towards each other.

They ducked out of spells way and jumped around falling debris, as they made their way towards each other.

"Mione! Duck!" Harry yelled as they finally neared each other.

"Harry behind you! Incarcerous!" She yelled too as she sent a spell to Dolohov.

"Mione! I have to ask you something!"

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"Seriously? Duck! Stupefy!"

"But Mione, we may never have the chance. Please marry me. I love you."

"I... I love you too... but .. " she said as she hesitated for a moment.

And suddenly realized it would be worth it.

He's worth it.

" I'll marry you." she said with more conviction as she shot another spell

"Yes! " Harry exclaimed with as much happiness as he could. All it took was one moment for him to remember they were mid fight.

"Mione! Behind you!"

Seeing that she was near the death eater, he yelled "Accio Hermione Granger!"

Being caught by her love's arms gave her a moment of safety. She looked up and gave him a short kiss.

"Where's Ron? Harry! Where's Ron? " she asked panickily.

"I'm right here! Don't worry! We're in this together," Ron said as he came out from behind the debris.

Seeing her in his arms, he smiled and asked: "Did u ask yet?"

Harry gave him a small smile and a nod. "Finally!" Ron exclaimed.

Looking around mid battle he sees their beloved head of house.

"Professor McGonagall! Marry them!" Ron yelled to her.

"Why is it always you three?"

"Trust me, Professor, been wondering that myself" Ron yells as he ducks a flying piece of acromantula.

"Impedimenta!" He yelled to stop the flying piece.

"But Professor! Marry them! not me! Just them!"

"Honestly Ronald! She knew that!" Hermione said exasperatedly as she shot another spell.

"And that's how your father proposed to me."

Hermione said as she tucked in her daughter for the night.

"Good night Mama and thank you for the story"

"Good night Lily"

**Author's Note:**

> This was reposted from my FF net account. Since it was the first one I ever wrote and shared I figured it should also be the first in my AO3 account too


End file.
